


The Sound of Secrets

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry catches Draco in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).



> This is an AU based on the premise that all the Marauders stayed alive and are still friends, while Lucius did not. Harry and Draco grew up as friends because Draco was raised by Remus Lupin. The boys are fifteen in this. For Kabal. Thanks to Harleen for the beta.

Draco knew he should be quieter. He knew that Harry would be there momentarily—as soon as the Gryffindor team had finished their practice. What if he heard something when he came in and started looking for him? What if he found Draco hiding behind this curtain, his pants open, his hand moving slickly over his cock? Of course, just the thought had Draco groaning, his cock twitching as he increased his strokes.

“Draco?”

Draco’s eyes flew wide in horror. Fantasy was one thing, but having Harry actually catch him was something else entirely. How had he completely missed the sound of the door opening and closing? He stood there for a moment, listening for any sound. The scuff of feet, books being set down, a cloak being removed. There was nothing. Maybe he’d just imagined Harry’s voice? After a moment, he let himself relax. It must have just been his imagination. Harry would have called out again, wouldn’t he? Or moved, or something, at least. He settled back against the wall and began to move his hand over his cock once more.

He’d have to tell Harry soon. He’d already had a few close calls with him, and it wouldn’t do for him to find out by accident. It particularly wouldn’t do for him to stumble across Draco this way. He’d just have to confess to him today and hope that their having been friends since they were babies would keep him from punching Draco in the face.

He was so close. Draco relaxed and let his mind drift to one of his favorite fantasies—Harry touching him; Harry on top of him; inside him. He could practically feel Harry’s teeth on his neck. His eyes slid closed, and this time the sound of Harry’s voice melded so well with fantasy that it was only the movement of the curtain being pulled aside which made him realize someone was there.

There was a shocked, “Draco?” and Draco opened his eyes to see Harry standing there, looking as though he’d been slapped. Unfortunately, Draco was too far gone to stop as his body sped to climax. But this time, for once he wasn’t just imagining those greener-than-green eyes as he came. He shuddered, panting, unable to look away from that treasured face. It was likely the last time he’d see it, after all. Because he was sure Harry was going to be disgusted with him. He’d be lucky if Harry deigned to acknowledge him when they passed in the halls.

The spasms of his climax faded, and Draco slumped against the wall, looking away from him at last, his cheeks heated. He let his chin drop and his bangs fell forward over his face, hiding him from Harry as he fumbled to clean and straighten himself up. “Sorry. Let me…”

Harry caught his hand. “Don’t.”

Draco looked up, surprised, but still worried. “What?” Was this the part where Harry was going to tell him how disgusting he was?

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it, swallowing audibly. He licked his lips, then tried again. “That was _incredible_ ,” he finally managed, sounding rather breathless.

Draco blinked at him, the words making no sense to his still pleasure-clouded mind. Harry couldn’t have possibly meant what that sounded like, could he? “What do you mean?” He actually felt a bit alarmed, his impulse was to pull away and run from the room. But Harry didn’t seem violent…

Harry shifted, his other hand tightening on the curtain. “That was…the _hottest_ thing I’ve ever seen, Draco,” he answered in a low voice.

Draco realized that Harry was looking at him rather avidly; as though he were the last treacle tart on the pudding platter. It was difficult for Draco to quite reconcile this divergence from the reality of everything he’d thought he’d known. “You…” He shook his head to clear it. “I thought you liked girls?”

Harry shrugged, looking a bit dazed. “Guess I like both. Or…” He took a step closer. “Maybe just you?” He looked almost scared to say it.

Draco was lost for a response to that, so all he managed was a bit of a squeaky, “Me?”

Harry nodded, stepping even closer. Now they were practically chest to chest, and Draco was finding it hard to breathe. Harry still had his hand, and pulled it slowly and gently to his own crotch, where Draco could feel his friend’s erection throbbing rather insistently. Draco gasped softly, but there was no way he could stop his hand from caressing that bulge, though his eyes never moved from Harry’s. Somehow, Harry’s eyes had gone even greener, and his mouth was open in an “o” as Draco stroked him through his trousers.

“Oh, dear god, Draco…” His strangled moan made it sound as though he were in pain, and Draco moved his fingers up, undoing the button of his fly, rocking forward ever so slightly. He wanted to kiss Harry, but he couldn’t manage to convince his body to close the inch or so between them. Apparently Harry had no such problem, for even as Draco pulled down the zip on Harry’s trousers and slid his hand into his pants, fingers closing around him, lips closed over Draco's, quite disguising which of them had moaned at the contact.

The moment was so perfect, Draco wasn’t too sure it wasn’t just some sort of hallucination. Perhaps he’d smacked his head against the wall behind him, and was, in reality, laying on the floor with his pants around his ankles? Then again, Harry felt wonderfully real; solid and warm and eager. It was nothing like he’d imagined. It was a million times better.

Draco was going into overload at all of it, catching every sound he could pull from Harry, wanting to see him topple over the edge. He wanted the proof that Harry wanted this from _him_. Harry was near-soundless now, soft gasps being torn from him with every movement of Draco’s hand. Then he gave a strangled moan, and Draco felt him pulse in his hand, warm and wet, and oh god, he had made Harry come…

Harry sagged against him, and Draco pulled his hand away, feeling a bit awkward about it all now. It took everything he had to actually break the silence. “You okay?” he asked softly.

Harry nodded, obviously still a bit dazed, so Draco cast a quick cleaning spell on them both, then led Harry to the couch, pushing him down onto it, then, after a moment’s thought, he decided he might as well go all out and settled onto his lap. Harry seemed a bit surprised, but his arms went around Draco’s waist, and Draco dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder. They cuddled that way for several minutes before Harry managed to speak. “Draco…wow. I mean… You… When you told me this idea… I mean, hell, I thought it sounded hot, but damn.”

Draco snickered and kissed him on the nose. “I’m glad. It was fun. I have to admit, it was a little bit difficult to bite my tongue. ‘Maybe just you?’” He grinned. “Better be. Because I’m not sharing you, lover.”

Harry grinned. “Not a problem, Draco. I can’t think of anyone else I _want_ to be with.” He kissed Draco, then pulled back. “So, when do I get to spank you until you come?” he asked, his grin broadening at the flush that filled Draco’s cheeks.


End file.
